Satan's Spawns
by random girlz
Summary: People find out Rin and Yukio are the sons of the devil, reactions aren't so pleasant and as always trouble brews. Will people regain there trust in the devils spawns ever again? BASED OFF OF PLAGUE YEAR!
1. Decit

A/N: I read a book called plague year and it gave me an idea for fan fiction, plague year showed me people can get angry over the simplest things and they might end up destroying a good person's life…even by ending it.

Rumor's had spread over True Cross Town that Satan's sons went to to True Cross Academy, and that the headmaster was Satan's son as well. People started protesting that the students get kicked out and the headmaster fired. People didn't know the students who were Satan's sons but they found out soon enough.

It was a regular school day at TCA and the crowd of protester's was growing. Yukio Okumura, Satan's youngest son, was sitting in class shaking his knee hard. He knew he couldn't hide the fact that he and his twin were the devils spawn for long.

When the bell rang Yukio hurried out of there faster than the speed of light. When he got out he was met with a few bullies. Bullies kept growing in the school since people found out about everything. Yukio glared at the biggest bully. "Hey mole face how-!" Yukio had rage building inside himself from the crowd, and pointing out his moles was a bad idea. Yukio's pupils turned to slits and he knocked out the bully. "Y-y-you're the devils son, aren't you!" a weak looking on said. Crap Yukio really shouldn't have done that. Yukio fled the scene.

That night Rin and Yukio were sleeping; Kuro had his usual spot on Rin's bed. They woke up to the sound of chanting outside. "SATAN'S SPAWN OUT!" people kept repeating. There was a sudden knock on the door and the twins were too afraid to open it. The door creaked open and in came the headmaster who's their older brother. He smelled like rotten eggs which if it weren't for the smell they could look at the eggshells and yellow on his clothes to find out he'd been egged.

"Those people are animals!" Mephisto yelled. "Take a friggin' shower you smell man." Rin said. "I know, be prepared for a long night my brother's." The older demon said. He was right because what happened that night they'll never forget.

A/N continued: BTW I really recommend reading plague year it's a really good book… I'll be honest I cried.


	2. Suffering

Chapter 2: Suffering

An hour after Mephisto had arrived a dummy came flying through the window. It wouldn't have been so bad if the dummy hadn't been on fire. "What the hell's wrong with them!" Rin shouted as him and Yukio tried to put the fire out.

It was around that time that Shura and the exwire's came in. "Alright, WHAT THE FUCK!" Shura screamed noticing the fire. "Someone decided to light the dummy on fire and throw it through the window." Yukio told her sighing. The dummy was no longer on fire.

"If we go outside everyone is gonna kill us." Rin told everyone. "That's just plain wrong, you guys can't help who your father is, and yet everyone is blaming you as if it WAS your fault." Bon told them. They all looked outside still seeing the hysteric crowd down below. "We've decided to stay here tonight considering yer situation." Shura told them.

Everyone hid so nothing could hit them and they all fell asleep after a couple hours, the only one who remained awake was Mephisto. "Dear god, when will this end." He said to himself, watching the chaos outside.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update i'll upload as soon as I can**


	3. Morning

Chapter 3: Morning

It was morning at True Cross Academy, with a few people outside Rin and Yukio's dorm yelling. Rin and Yukio knew they had to go to school so they hid amongst their friends. Mephisto stayed behind not wanting to get egged again.

Rin and Yukio reached their respective classes and everyone stared at them. "WHAT!" Yukio yelled to the young man next to him who was staring fearfully. Everyone who sat next to him moved to different tables.

Rin didn't have it much better. instead of staring at him people couldn't even meet his gaze. Rin was gentle at heart so he naturally broke down at lunch.

Rin and Yukio went up on the roof and ate their lunch in solitude. Rin couldn't stop crying into his lunch. Godain came up there to comfort Rin. "Hey, Okumura how you holdin' up." He asked. "I can't take this much longer." Rin replied in between sobs. "Hmph, people need to stop treating us like were worthless, like were just like our dad." Yukio told Godain.

Yukio and Rin didn't really have the same feelings about this. While Rin broke down a lot, Yukio was only getting infurated. Last night he was so pissed he flipped the crowd the bird. But likewise he was always fighting to contol his temper.

Sheimi decided to join the guys. "Hey Rin how you doing." She asked. "I'm fine." He replied still crying. Rin layed on her shoulder and continued crying while she was comforting him. Yukio just stared at them.

The bell rang and Yukio yelled "TIME TO GO BACK INTO OUR OWN PEARSONAL HELL!"

**A/N: Since I got injured today at school I decided to upload a chapter hope you enjoy**


End file.
